1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication methods and power supply controllers.
2. Prior Art
Most electronic systems today require multiple power supply rails. In notebook computers, there are about 10 different rails. This number is increased to 25 or more in more complex servers and networking equipment. As the number of rails increase, there is more need for sequencing and tracking of the outputs which makes the entire system complex and requires central control on the board.
Additionally it has become important to have current monitoring capability for most of the rails. In enterprise equipment, this information helps understand the health of the overall unit, and in battery operated systems such in Notebook computers, this information helps make more efficient use of the system. Nonetheless this is a common desire for everyone across the board.